


This One Time, on Shore Leave...

by LaughableLament



Series: Comment Ficlets [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off duty, Quark's bar, reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time, on Shore Leave...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> [Written for this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/647781.html?thread=87643237#t87643237): Star Trek (any series), any, Tales of the Enterprise(s) (featuring commentary such as "that _never_ happened!" or "you're telling it wrong!")

“Mister La Forge.” Will straddled the back of his chair. “Do you remember the last time we shared a bottle of whiskey with a pretty girl?” He poured them two fingers each. Shot Jadzia a conspiratorial wink.

Geordi groaned and rubbed his forehead. “You are _not_ gonna bring that up.”

Eyes glinting with mischief, Will prodded his chief engineer. “Oh come on, Geordi. Shore leave? Risa? About two years ago?” He turned his gaze to the science officer. “You might not guess it to look at him, but Commander La Forge can be quite the ladies’ man when he’s got a few belts in him.” He swirled the bright green liquid in his glass and drank it down.

“Exactly none of that was my fault,” Geordi protested. “And I’m sure our lovely host isn’t intereste – ”

“Oh, I’m _very_ interested,” Jadzia put in, grinning as she poured a second round for herself and Riker. “Please. Go on.”

Geordi sipped. He’d learned his lesson about Aldebaran whiskey. Namely, he had no head for it. “Well, first of all, you have to understand. Commander Riker here was absolutely set on finding me a woman. He talked me into buying this statue…”

Jadzia burst into laughter. “Will, you didn’t. How many officers have you taken in with that stunt?”

“Enough I had to talk Admiral Douglas out of issuing a fleet-wide advisory.” Will raised his glass. “And it works every time.”

Geordi winced at the memory. “So we have a _horga’hn_ sitting right out on the table, and of course a Risian woman – ”

“A _stunning_ Risian woman…”

“ – sits down with a bottle of this.” Geordi nodded toward the whiskey. “I just thought she was being friendly,” he muttered.

“I’ll say she was friendly.” Will threw back his head on a laugh. “She squeezed in between us, hands just, everywhere, pouring shots, telling jokes. Until…” He heard La Forge groan again. Smiled wide. “Romeo here spilled his drink all over her.”

Geordi drained his glass and filled it again. He’d need it, knowing where Riker’s story was headed.

“And _then_ …” A wicked grin spread across the first officer’s face. “He offered to clean her up. With his tongue.”

Geordi gasped. “That _never_ happened.” All right. He had no idea where the story was headed. He needed to get control of the situation. “I offered to get her a clean shirt from my quarters.”

“You offered to take her upstairs and, how was it? ‘Get you out of those wet clothes?’”

“Very smooth, Commander La Forge.” Jadzia tilted her chin, a knowing smile on her lips.

“I panicked!” Geordi insisted. “As soon as it came out of my mouth I thought sure I’d offended her.” He realized he was chuckling in spite of himself. This whiskey… “So I’m stammering, apologizing, ‘I didn’t mean it like that,’ and, ‘please forgive me,’ and – ”

“No, no, no. You’re telling it wrong. Where you heard stammering, we heard sweet nothings.” Another round, another wink at Jadzia. “I bet you a bottle of this, those two didn’t see daylight the rest of his shore leave. I know it’s the last I saw of you.”

“Commander!” Geordi covered his face, shook his head. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh no? I’ll bet your communicator log knows the real story. Or better yet…” Will tapped his chest. His insignia chirped. “Riker to Data.”

“Yes, Commander,” came the android’s voice.

“Will you kindly report to Quark’s bar? We need you to settle a bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my husband for help with the dialogue.


End file.
